


Love suite~

by Lemonskiies (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Master/Slave, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Strap-Ons, Top Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemonskiies
Summary: Kaede is a fem dom :) I think my love wanted me to write this so i did but this has been sitting in some app draft
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Love suite~

Kaede smiled softly as she looked at the purple haired boy in front of her. She pushed the boy onto his knees and took out her butterfly knife, flipping it open. 

She used the blade to tip kokichi's chin up to look at her. "C'mon sweetheart, you gotta beg if you want something~" Kaede chuckled. 

"p-please kaede, please fuck me!" Kokichi begged, his face was bright red from embarrassment. Kaede clicked her tongue and smirked as she moved her blade from below his chin and ran it down the pale boy's cheek, leaving a small cut. 

"That's not my name, what's my name slut?" She ran her hand through kokichi's hair before slapping his face. "Master! please master fuck me, please!" Kokichi whined and looked up at the blonde girl. 

The dominant girl chuckled before pulling kokichi up and pushing him onto the bed. "Don't move, or I'll have to punish you" She demanded as she dug through one of the drawers close to the bed, pulling out a bottle of fruity scented lube. 

Kokichi whimpered slightly as he watched kaede, he quickly pulled of his clothes, Throwing them in a pile on the floor. "m-Master~" He moaned out as his hand snaked down his hips and to his rim. 

As he did that Kaede managed to get the lube, and a red strap-on. Turning back around at kokichi's words she smirked and watched. "Ah you're such a needy bitch, so impatient to get off hm?" 

Kaede approach Kokichi and sat on the bed, her back against the heart shaped head board. putting the lube and strap on the cover of the bed she pulled kokichi over to her by his arm, "be a good boy and put on a show for me, yeah?" Her voice was low as she chuckled. 

Kokichi nodded desperately as he pulled away from kaede and grabbed the lube. He quickly opened the cap and poured a bit into his hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. 

WHEN YOU LOWKEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE BOY SEX STUFF SO YOU SKIP IT-

Kokichi hovered over kaede's lap, the tip of the strap already pressed inside him. Kaede roughly grabbed him by his hips and jerked him down, The purplenette gasped and dug his nails into his partner's shoulders. 

Kaede groaned softly as she felt the pain, she bucked her hips up to meet kokichi's. The smaller boy moaned and started to bounce up and down. His moans quickly filled the once quiet room. 

"You're such a good boy kichi, you're amazing" Kaede praised him breathlessly as Kokichi bit and scratched at kaede's shoulders and back. God her pain kink was so obvious right now, but she didn't care. 

Kokichi increased his pace, his moans got louder and more high pitched. words tumbled out of his mouth, it varied from 'i love you', to 'master', the former being the one that was said the most. 

Before kokichi could even think he felt himself get flipped onto his back and pounded into. Kaede smirked as she dug her nails into the smaller boys thighs, effectively breaking the skin and drawing blood. 

Kokichi felt the knot in his stomach quickly becoming undone "k-Kaede!" He moaned as he felt his prostate being abused by the girl's sex toy. 

"im-" He tried to speak but couldn't form the words before stars flashed behind his eyelids and he finally released, covering both kaede and kokichi's chest with white, sticky cum. 

Kaede pulled out of the boy slowly, making sure not to startle him post orgasmic bliss. Taking the strap off, she got up and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and started to wipe up kokichi's mess. 

"You were so good lovie" She hummed, kissing Kokichi's head before walking over to the bathtub that was luckily placed in the room. Kaede drew a bath and made sure the water was just right.

The blonde quickly turned around and picked up kokichi. "C'mon baby, let's clean you up" She smiled softly and placed him into the tub. Kaede ran her hand through his hair before getting up to grab another towel from one of the drawers. 

Kokichi watched kaede move around the room, a small smile was apparent on his face but it quickly went away. He couldn't love her, they were just friends with benefits, Right? 

At least that's what Kokichi thought.


End file.
